


The 3 little words

by angrybirdcr



Series: Dec2020 Fluffy Sugary Drabbles [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Maybe it was time for Chris to say those 3 little words
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: Dec2020 Fluffy Sugary Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040534
Kudos: 20





	The 3 little words

**Author's Note:**

> —As a personal note: Due to personal convictions I do not celebrate the holidays, hence why this (and any other similar pieces with a similar thematic) is a work of fiction based on what I’ve read about and not out of any personal experiences—
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don’t know Chris Evans or anyone from his circle, or out of it, or at all for that matter. So, yeah everything is a work of fiction and as such it does not intent to reflect the real activities of Chris**
> 
> **Pics are for reference only and they’re not meant to be a literal interpretation of the details hereby described (included but not limited to, to reader’s appearance) // Pics taken from Pinterest, credits go to their respective creators // CREDITS! Dividers by @firefly-graphics **

[ ](https://ibb.co/W245czr)

[](https://ibb.co/nQHBBhq)Soft christmas music played in the background as the enticing smell of freshly baked cookies filled the space and the laughter of the kids vibrated in your chest. Your eyes shone in delight taking in the bright christmas tree highlighted by the carefully done decorations, it looked like taken out from a magazine... _maybe it was._ The entire thing looked and sounded almost like a dream, your dream.

You had been dating Chris for the past few months and some days you still found it hard to believe that America's Golden Boy was _**yours**_. It awoke a giddy warm feeling inside your chest that sweetly spread through your body. 

He had been so sweet and nervous when he had asked you if you wanted to spend the holidays with him and his family and you still reveled in the memory of his wide grin the moment you said yes and whatnot to say about the soul crashing hug he gave you… you could see where this was going, your heart missed a beat ever time that he was near you, you got easily lost into his enthralling eyes and you felt as if your soul was coming out from your body whenever he touched you

**_You were way past smitten_ **

_**You were in deeply in love** _

_But, was he??_

[ ](https://ibb.co/4TNSbSn)

He couldn't believe how lucky he was, how he had met you and how fast things had developed. It frightened him, thinking what if it was a dream? But if so then he didnt want to wake up, you were like an angel brightening his day. 

Watching you look in awe at the Christmas tree like a child, with a big smile on your face as his nephews and niece gathered around you playing. **_Were you even real???_**

 ** _"_** Someone's smitten, isn't he?" Scott teased him, enjoying the drooling face of his brother

"Shut it!" Chris barked back at him

"She looks like a really nice girl, did you see how ma was gushing about her.???" Scott said with a mock indignation at the memory of his mother lovingly sharing with you. As Chris grinned from ear to ear

 _"I did…_ i think that ma might love her more than she loves us…" He said before knitting his brows at Scott's quizzical look "... _Don't say it_ …" He warned

_**He gasped** _

"I'm not! All I'm gonna say is that she's a _keepaaahhh_ " He sinsonged walking away, leaving a grinning-like-a-fool Chris behind. 

_**He knew it** _

You were different, from the moment that he met you that you were not like the others before you. There was this spark of life that lit his world whenever that you stepped into the same room as he and your genuine personality and kind smile had already conquered his heart. It scared him to say the least, **_how good it all seemed._**

You were so down to earth and treated others with so much care and sincerity, even when you two disagreed over something the calmed and rational way that you dealt with his not-so-cool downside only further confirmed that his affections were in the right place. 

_**Maybe it was time to tell you, those 3 little words….**_[](https://ibb.co/4TNSbSn)You looked and felt so carefree, not only had his family welcomed you with arms wide open but his mother had treated you like a daughter. It brought tears to your eyes and you silently prayed that this wouldn't be over any time soon. 

All worries were soon forgotten the moment that you met Chris' adoration-filled eyes… you walked over to him and shyly wrapped your arms around him, he happily obliged to hold you tightly close to him.

You looked so cute in your leggings, christmas sweater and matching socks with a high pony tail and a simple lipgloss. You had brought a small tray of the homemade sweet treats that you were dying to taste. You pulled him to the couch with you and with a giggle you softly kissed his cheek before laying his head on your lap.

Happy laughs rambled in your chests as the peaceful and merriful spirit engulfed you all. Chris happily opened his mouth as you dropped some chocolate glazed strawberries that you prepared yourself. 

He sat back as he leaned on you, his breath almost fanned over your ear as you continued on feeding him the goodies you proudly helped making. A flirtatious glint dangerously danced in his eyes only dimmed by the unmistakable pureness of a brewing love

_**"I Love You"** _

He said before he could stop them from leaving his lips. His eyes wide in anxious expectation as he took in your agape mouth and shocked expression 

_'I screwed it up'_ He thought

And just as he was about to apologize for his sudden outburst his blinked in disbelief as an ear-to-ear smile broke on your face. You threw your arms around his neck pulling him flush against your body as he deeply inhaled your intoxicating smell and his hands circled around your waist by memory. 

" _I love you too Chris!"_ You said in a low soft voice only meant for him as he tightened his embrace. A warm feeling bubbling in his chest and a hearty laugh leaving his lips

"You just made me so happy, darlin" He whispered in your ear

"You too _, babe" Y_ ou said giggling in complete oblivion of the peering eyes on the side

_**It would be a time to remember...[](https://ibb.co/nQHBBhq)** _

**A/** N: This was it! I hope not having disappointed you! Thank You for the request and thank you for reading! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
